2011-04-04 - Edward The Tourist
To say Ed stook out would be, even more than usual, an understatement. He was full on tourist here in the SuiKyosha. It wasn't how people dressed, or even the fact this was a city ship. No. Instead the dark skinned Giant from Zeon couldn't help but stare at the ship's walls. Occasional fish darting this way and that. The feel of the material against his hands. While this behavior might get laughs and giggles from the children, or anyone really, Edward eventually made his way to the village proper. He hadn't come on a whim. OK fine it was a whim, but it was also business. To claim one had made it to village proper could mean a large sum of things. After all, the 'village proper' was spread over a total of six floors, with the seventh being the argicultural area. But, let us assume from the sake of roleplay, that Edward has found his way onto the fifth floor - where the clothing stores are located at the center of the ship; at what would seem to be a village square of sorts. A really big village square. There is a beautifully ornate fountain there. two dragons winding around eachother and spewing water up into the air, only for it to be caught in the basin below. There's some koi swimming in the fountain's water and it looks like there are holes that lead down into the ship - only big enough to let fish come and go. And indeed, Edward is getting some giggles from those present. But moreso, he is getting looks of /awe/ and /amazement/ at just how tall he is. Not to mention, he's /black/. No, the people on the SuiKyosha are not particularly racist - only speciest to some extent - but to see a black guy is something almost entirely new to them. A group of kids suddenly surround the big man, and one of them starts... trying to climb him. Kids climbing, or at least attempting to, wasn't entirely new to the big man. Just ask people around Raven's Nest. So Edward knelt down to give the kid a little better chance at getting a good grip before slowly standing. Sure, letting people climb on you might get the expensive suit dirty, but it was obvious to anyone seeing the look on Ed's face; he didn't care. "C'mon, lessee how many of you I can carry!" It doesn't take too long for this new 'attraction' to draw the attention to the more 'important' of people on the SuiKyosha. After child number four hanging from Edward's arms, there is a sudden 'ahem', as miss Yu Zhi Wu has mingled herself within the crowd and tries to get his attention. "The accountant has become a jungle-gym?" She seeks to inquire, which has the entire crowd erupt into laughter. Even Yu herself puts her hand to her mouth, and hides a chuckle behind a closed fist. Her eyes betray her bemusement however. "How are you enjoying the SuiKyosha so far?" She takes a few steps forward, seperating herself from the other SuiKyoshans. This draws a hearty laugh from Ed as he slowly swings the kids around and shufflewalks to the ship's XO. "I figured while I'm here and getting stared at I might's well make myself useful." He sounded happy. Then again when you work with souless number crunshing and blowing people up for a living maybe a little play will bring that out. "And your ship is..." Even his fragmentary memories of that other life had nothing to offer in real comparison to this ship. "Your ship is something I haven't thought possible." This made even more apparent by the mixing of the mundane aspects of a village housed on a warship that keeps Gunmen in it's hangers and apparently is at least partially made out of water. "I do hope I haven't caused too much of a stir." Idly he lifted his left arm and grinned at the child(ren?) hanging there. To hear that their ship was without likes - or rather, thought to be impossible, is not something uncommon for the XO. After all, magic was not too common here on the Mystic Moon. "Yes, we get that a lot." Yu Zhi Wu comments to reflect this fact. The crowd begins to peter off, as the parents realize that the kids are fine - in addition to not wanting to be in the XO's way. The children however, of course, just continue on hanging on Edward. "You're quite fine, really." Yu soon adds, smiling heartily at Edward, "As much as you are being a tourist, as are our people. They love seeing new things." She turns around for a moment, watching the SuiKyoshans get back to work attending their shops and creating additional articles of clothing and other accessories. "Especially the kids anyway." And her gaze returns to the foursome of kids hanging down from Ed's arms, as well as the eight or so followin him around like he was their mother goose. With kids latched on and in tow Ed's movements were slow, deliberate and careful since he really didn't wanna spoil things by stepping on somebody. "I really should've paid attention last time I asked for directions." He wondered, at some point, why the ship's executive officer was spending time here rather than elsewhere. However the thought got pushed aside. This was home as well as a fighting vessel. "Any idea on where I could go for a good tailor?" After a moment he added, "And wouldn't happen to have a blacksmith or the like?" He didn't want to seem insulting, but the way things looked to him it seemed likely they would keep these kind of skills. "Asked for directions?" Yu doesn't know what the man is talking about until he completes the rest of the sentences. "Ah. Well, yes, I do know where you would go for a good Tailor. You look around and point at a random shop, and there is a 50-50 chance that you are pointing at a clothing store. As for which is the best tailor..." She shrugs. "It is up to what you need and all that, as well as taste." As for a blacksmith. The woman puts her index finger and thumb to her chin and lets out an interested sound. "Well, our sole blacksmith is currently on a job in La Gias. And his apprentice doesn't do much other than repairs on simple items at this point. What do you need him for?" After a few moments to convince the children he needed his arms, Ed shrugged. "I tend to carry a sword cane on me more often than not." He debated on explaining his reasons then decided against it. "I figured if I'm going to get measured for something while I'm here I should see if I could find something a little more suitable since I doubt anyone on board would keep to the patterns I'm used to wearing." He gestured to the double breasted suit he was wearing as if to emphasize the point. "Since that seems on the impractical side. No great loss." Food though.... Any reports of a very large man eating a randomish vendor out of his entire stock were absolutely true. "Probably. But then, I wouldn't say the dress of those on the Mystic Moon is particularly interesting." Yu admits, whilst watching the kids finally landing on the ground and running off into the distance, leaving the two mostly by themselves. And of course, the XO is keeping a slight distance, so she will not get a horrible neck-cramp trying to look up at him. "As for your sword cane. You can wait for next week. Our blacksmith should be back by then." She adds and turns about, to face the village square. That was, the fountain. "But you can easily go and get yourself measured. Just go into one of the stores, I'm sure they'd /love/ to measure you up." Was there some smidgen of innuendo there? Perhaps, but Yu Zhi Wu manages to make a lot of things to sound like innuendo. Her hands move to her belly, and she hides them within her sleeves. Oh, Ed knew just how much Tailors loved it when he made an order. I mean really. Not only is he tall, but he's also broad. Ergo LOTS of fabric gets used. "Any suggestions?" Idle chatter. "I kinda have stuck with suits more often than not, so I don't really know what I'd look good in with the local fashion." "None I could give." Yu replies, turning back towards Ed for a moment. "I am not exactly the suit wearing kind of gal." Gal, another way of pronouncing girl which she'd picked up from talk on the trailer radio channels. "As for seeing if you would look good in something, well, I am sure the ladies at the stores could show you how you'd look." Ed didn't know, but the mirrors actually could 'show' how it would look on him. Magic mirrors. Edward actually didn't know that the mirrors could do a preview. Though it wouldn't surprise him really. "Miss Yu. This ship is a marvel, and I'm grateful your people are welcoming." Then again without outside trade, things would get kinda limited. He bowed slightly to the woman before taking off. Category:Logs